Setting the World on Fire
by coolgamer
Summary: Sabo with the help of the Straw-hats and other allies plans to pull off a prank on the entire world. Set after the events of the Dressrosa arc. April Fool's Day fic!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my special April Fool's Day story that I have been planning forever. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**~A Plan is Hatched~**

Sabo stretched as he walked onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny, smiling as he watched the straw-hats interact. It was good to see his brother had such a caring and devoted crew. Sabo glanced at his hand, remembering the first time the flames emerged, did Ace ever get to see Luffy's crew?

"Sabo?"

Sabo turned at the familiar voice to face the archeologist. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Sabo nodded. "I was just wondering if Ace got to see this crew."

Robin smiled sadly. "He got to meet everyone except for Franky, Brook, and myself."

Sabo turned to watch the group again, everyone seemed particularly happy. "Why's everyone so excited?"

Robin chuckled. "In a few days it'll be the first birthday we get to celebrate as a crew again."

"Really?"

Robin nodded. "April 1st is Usopp's birthday."

"April 1st?" Sabo looked at the sky in thought.

"April fool's day, it fits Usopp somewhat." Robin laughed.

"We used to play a lot of tricks on people on that day," Sabo stated as he looked at the raven next to him.

Robin chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

Sabo stared at where Luffy was playing with Chopper and Usopp, deep in thought. He could feel Robin's eyes watching him carefully. Sabo turned his gaze over the sea after a while.

"I'd love to play one last amazing trick."

"Not on us I hope." Robin watched the chief.

Sabo shook his head. "No."

Robin watched him. "Who then?"

Sabo laughed. "If I could the world."

Robin watched him still, her eyes trailing to the blonde's hands. She laughed drawing his attention back to her at the sudden sound. Sabo watched her in confusion as she walked over to him, bringing a hand to his hair. He was used to her messing with his hair, when she had grown to trust him during her time in the Revolution she had cut their unit's hair when she found it unruly.

"I wonder." She mused before turning away from Sabo.

"What?"

Robin ignored Sabo as she looked at Usopp. "Usopp, I need your help."

The sniper stopped what he was doing, Luffy and Chopper looking disappointed. "What?"

"Just come here."

Usopp obeyed and came to stand next to the older woman, she whispered in his ear, pointing to Sabo occasionally. Usopp blinked and shook his head as he almost yelled, before Robin quieted his protests. Sabo blinked wondering why he was their point of discussion, the whole deck seemed to have quieted down as well, watching the trio.

"I guess." Usopp looked nervous and unsure.

Robin smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine."

"What are you two plotting?" Sabo asked, watching Robin, knowing her to be the one truly plotting.

"An April fool's day joke." Robin gave the chief an innocent look.

"On?" Sabo didn't believe her innocence for a second.

"The world."

Before anyone could respond Robin began leading Sabo inside, Usopp following after, looking a bit nervous still. Sabo blinked, but knew not to refuse the woman's actions, she'd force him inside one way or another. He was dragged into Robin and Nami's room, and the raven put a do not disturb sign on the door.

"Usopp go get that black dye you guys bought for that prank."

Usopp sputtered. "You knew about that?"

"Yes, and if you did it Franky would be pissed."

Usopp nodded. "Right. Be right back."

Sabo watched the sniper leave, and looked at Robin as she pulled him towards a chair. He sat in it after he took off his jacket and hat, Robin tossing them onto the bed. She looked him over before telling him to remove his shirt and cravat as well. Sabo did as told, knowing not to argue with the woman.

It didn't take long for Usopp to return, still looking apprehensive at the plan. Sabo looked at him, hoping the youth would tell him what was going on. Usopp only watched Robin, as she finished gathering what else they would need. Sabo felt a towel wrap around his shoulders, and blinked at that, wondering what was going on.

"The marines will kill us."

Robin laughed. "They'd have to catch us first."

"The Whitebeards will kill us."

Robin shook her head as she walked in front of Sabo, examining his hair. "No they won't."

"You sure?"

"They'll be helping us." Robin kept pulling his hair lightly, examining the length.

"What are you two plotting?" Sabo questioned.

"A joke." Robin moved around him. "Does Koala know how to contact the Whitebeards?"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "We got their contact when we visited the grave."

Robin moved away from Sabo. "Usopp go and grab Koala, when you return we can begin working on his hair."

"My hair?" Sabo blinked.

Robin laughed. "Yes."

Usopp didn't argue and left immediately to do as he was told by his crew-mate. Robin set to work brushing out Sabo's hair. She hummed softly, and it helped Sabo's nerves somewhat, but he was still confused. He jumped as he felt a cold gel like substance being spread around his hair line and ears and neck. Robin laughed as she felt him jump but continued doing what it was she was doing.

"I'm coating your skin so that the dye comes off of it easier." She assured him.

"Why?"

"Do you want raven colored skin?" Robin asked.

Sabo didn't respond, knowing that wasn't what Robin wanted anyways. He sat there patiently as she coated the areas, and by the time she finished, Usopp returned. Robin nodded to Koala, who looked confused as she watched the Raven woman who stood mixing the dye up for Usopp. After a few minutes of Robin mixing, the sniper put on gloves as he stood behind Sabo, Robin placing the needed tools next to him.

Robin walked past the seated blonde to the other girl. "I need your snail and the number for the Whitebeard pirates."

"Why? What's going on?"

Robin smiled reassuringly at the girl. "We're planning an April Fool's day joke."

"What kind of joke?"

"You'll see." Robin took the info and went to stand outside the room to make her call so those inside wouldn't hear.

"Sabo?" Koala questioned looking at the blonde.

Sabo didn't budge as Usopp worked on his hair. "I don't know."

"Usopp?"

Usopp shook his head as he concentrated. "Robin told me not to tell."

Koala sighed. "Is this going to get us into trouble?"

Usopp bit his lip. "Yes."

Robin returned a while later from her call, and handed the snail back to Koala. She then began rummaging through the book she had brought back with her. Usopp was finishing up the dying process, Sabo complaining about the burning sensation he felt in his scalp. Usopp finally finished and instructed Sabo not to do anything to his hair, that they'd wash it out when Robin said to.

Usopp sat on the floor in front of the blonde, to watch him to make sure he didn't mess up his work. Koala joined Robin on the bed, and Sabo watched as she flipped through what looked to be wanted posters. She kept searching until she reached what she was looking for and showed it to Koala. The girl gasped and looked between Sabo and the wanted poster, shaking her head in shock.

"No."

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"This is suicide."

"It'll be fine." Robin assured.

"You're going to get him killed."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "He's a leader of the Revolutionary Army, this can't be the worst thing that he's done."

"Robin." Koala pleaded.

"Too late, plans already in motion."

Koala groaned. "We're so dead. Dragon's going to kill us, if the marines don't first."

"What is going on?" Sabo questioned, extremely worried now at his partner's reaction.

"You'll find out once your hair is done."

They sat there in silence after a while, Koala pacing as she muttered in agony to herself, Robin looking over the various wanted posters. The one she had pulled out, being kept from Sabo's sight so he wouldn't know. Usopp sat tinkering with something on the ground, eyes moving to Sabo to make sure the blonde didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. Sabo just sat there, extremely bored and uncomfortable, waiting for the time to tick by.

It felt like forever till Robin declared they could wash the dye out. He was dragged to the bathroom, Robin making sure no one could see him as he was dragged outside of the girl's room. When they arrived at the shower, he felt his hair being pulled into a shower cap and towel around his head before Robin began running a wet rag around his skin that she had coated, to remove the dye from the skin.

After she was done she then took the stuff off his hair before dragging him to the shower. He set down on the stool she brought out, and leaned back as directed. He felt the water begin cascading over his hair and felt Robin's hands running through his hair to get all of the dye out. Once the excess dye was out he was sat up again and Robin told them to wait a bit before they thoroughly wash his hair with shampoo and conditioner.

Sabo was easily growing annoyed at all the secrets but played along with it as he joined the three in casual conversation. Robin making sure nothing of her planned leaked out on accident from the two. After an hour passed Robin rinsed out his hair, shampooing it and conditioning it. Once she was satisfied with the job she allowed him to stand, and Usopp helped him dry his hair thoroughly.

It wasn't long till they were dragging him back to Robin's room, the others on the ship having their eyes covered once again. Usopp began styling his hair, straightening his locks and making them a bit wavy. Sabo sat there not complaining, knowing it was too late now. Once Usopp finished he stepped back to stand next to Koala to admire the work.

Robin stood with them and held up the wanted poster. The three stared at the poster as it blocked Sabo's face from them. They took in the hair of the raven on the poster, before Robin dropped her arm to the side to reveal Sabo. Koala blinked as she stared at her partner, Usopp sputtering, while Robin simply smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"What did you guys do?" Sabo questioned at their expressions.

Robin pulled him off the chair and brought him to the mirror to face it. She then held up the wanted poster next to him so he could examine his hair and the person's on the wanted poster. He stared in shock as he found his hair styled and the same color as his older brother's hair. He swallowed, this was the first time he had ever seen his hair black before, he really did look like he could be Luffy and Ace's brother by birth.

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

"Robin. This." Sabo couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"This is our prank."

Sabo blinked. "Prank?"

"Welcome back from the dead, Portgas D. Ace." Robin chuckled.

Sabo could only stare at his new image, in shock, still trying to figure out what had just happened. He now knew why Koala and Usopp were freaking out, yet at the same time he felt excitement grow, he couldn't wait to see what else the archeologist had planned for this prank. He smirked, finding it easy to slip into Ace's habits, he had known the raven so well, this would be easy.

**~End ch. 1~**

**There will be more chapters throughout the day! After all Sabo hasn't fully transformed into Ace yet. The Whitebeards will be appearing next chapter, or at least a few of them will be. **

**Till next chapter then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**~Ace Acting~**

Sabo lay back on the lawn chair next to the navigator's attempting to get a tan close to the one Ace had. He was dozing off, a smile on his face as he thought back to the other day, when they revealed him to the crew.

_Sabo walked out onto deck as Usopp called out for everyone's attention. There had been a stunned silence, as the crew tried to grasp what they were seeing. Sabo still hadn't put his shirt back on, and was going around with his chest exposed, and with his hair the way it was and his top hat missing, he could accept their shock. It didn't take long for someone to move, and he wasn't surprised to see it was Luffy._

_He felt the boy launch into him, clinging tightly to the blonde turned raven. "You look awesome!" _

_Sabo chuckled. "Thanks Lu." _

_"You look like-" Nami began before stopping._

_Sabo looked at her. "I know, that's the point."_

_"If you were a natural raven we could definitely see the resemblance between you brothers." Sanji mused. _

_Sabo nodded. "My biological father," He spat out in disgust. "Had hair a similar color to Luffy and Ace's." _

_"Really?" Chopper asked in wonder._

_"I got my biological mother's blonde hair," Sabo answered the child's wonder. _

_"Black looks good on you," Nami commented._

_Sabo laughed. "I agree. I do prefer blonde though."_

_Sabo felt Luffy's arms tighten around his neck as the young raven leaned in closer to whisper in his ear sadly. "I prefer blonde also."_

_Sabo smiled sadly before whispering back. "I know, Lu." _

They were currently traveling towards an island that had one of the few marine bases in the New World, and were planning to meet a small party from the Whitebeards as they neared it. Sabo wasn't quite sure how they planned to meet up secretly with the Whitebeard pirates, the marines would spot one of their ships easily.

"I see a boat." Usopp shouted from the lookout.

Sabo sat up as he watched several people run to the side of the boat to find the ship. Franky stayed at the wheel, Nami joining him in preparation for an escape if needed. Sabo stood and joined Robin and Koala at the railing, seeing a boat was indeed tied off to a small clump of rocks off the shore of an island.

He blinked as he saw no one near the boat, and no signs of life around it. Robin was watching also, seemingly unfazed as Nami called out to them to be careful. They sailed the Sunny near the group of rocks and Sabo watched as Zoro and Sanji jumped onto the rocks to investigate. They came back with nothing and Zoro suggested heading for the island for an answer, which Luffy excitedly accepted as a good idea.

As they approached the island to anchor near it, Sabo saw movement in the tree line. He held a hand on Luffy's shoulders as Zoro and Sanji tensed as well. Luffy didn't seem too worried as he grinned out at the island, excited about going ashore for an adventure. Sabo paused as he found a figure walking out onto the beach in a casual way, hands in pockets, eyes locked on the ship.

He looked over the figure taking in the unusual hair style and clothing, before his eyes landed on the man's tattooed chest. He recognized the Whitebeard's mark easily, and the man's appearance finally clicked together. He was shocked to see the first division commander standing on the shore before them.

The man waved to them before turning back towards the forest, seeming to call to the rest of his group. Sabo watched as a taller man came out wearing a suit and a top hat, twin swords at his waist. Next to him was a smaller male figure compared to the top hat wearer. This one it took Sabo a second to see as male, since he was dressed in female clothes.

"Marco the Phoenix, Flower Sword Vista, and Izo," Koala whispered in shock.

Zoro glanced towards Sabo. "Big names came to meet us for this prank."

"Best to let them on." Robin moved to speak with Nami.

The navigator nodded and called for the three on the beach to climb aboard when ready. Sabo watched as Marco easily flew up to the deck of the ship, showing off his spectacular Phoenix form. Izo and Vista easily jumped onto the deck, staring the straw-hats down, the cross-dresser's eyes did flicker to Sabo once though. The gunman held the package he carried tighter, as he examined Sabo.

"So what is it exactly that you wanted, yoi?" Marco questioned.

Robin stepped forward. "We want to play a prank on the world, and Sabo here has kindly offered himself as the prank."

Izo studied the revolutionary. "That is a pretty good dye job."

"You could tell?" Usopp asked, looking at Sabo to inspect his work more carefully.

Izo nodded. "I help the crew when it comes to such tasks."

Robin moved forward to speak with Marco. "We wish to have Sabo approach the marines on the next island."

"How?" Marco watched her carefully.

"I'm sure you've read the paper involving the events of Dressrosa."

Marco nodded. "I have."

"So you know that Sabo here claimed the Flame Flame fruit."

Marco frowned. "I do."

"We decided to see if Sabo really did look like his brothers and dyed his hair black and styled it similar to Ace's. With the fruit's powers and his looks he can pass for Ace." Robin pointed out.

Izo scoffed. "He'd have to have more than that. I've heard stories of the famous chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army. No offense but you sound nothing like Ace."

Vista nodded in agreement. "When you came to Ace's grave I saw nothing resembling you two as brothers."

Sabo sighed as he stepped forward, Luffy staying close to him and not meeting any of the Whitebeard's eyes. Sabo smirked at them, and he saw them falter, as he replicated Ace's smirk.

"What the hell are you guys talking about that I can't copy my brother?"

Nami blinked. "That sounded a bit crass for Ace."

Sabo looked at the navigator. "Really?"

"Ace was really polite when we met him, great manners, how you normally act."

"Ace?" Sabo blinked.

Nami nodded. "Yeah."

"He was crass with us a lot, he acted childish a bit, but respectful." Vista agreed with the straw-hat navigator.

"Ace?" Sabo looked to Luffy for confirmation.

Luffy laughed and nodded. "Makino taught Ace manners!"

"Ace had manners?" Sabo shouted aloud.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah."

"I was gone for ten years and Ace develops manners?"

"It took him a long time to fully get through the lessons." Luffy admitted after a bit.

Sabo stood there trying to figure out a way to prove he could act like Ace. His brother may have learned manners and grown, but he was still reckless as hell. Sabo smirked, a smirk the Whitebeards had seen a lot when Ace was up to something. Luffy blinked as Sabo leaped away from him and towards Marco, aiming a punch at the man.

Marco quickly grit his teeth before dodging, moving to attack the blonde. As he did he saw the young man move to target Vista and Izo as well. He paused as he watched the man fight the other commanders, amazed. He had watched Luffy and Ace fight together at Marineford, and had seen how similar there styles were yet unique. This man hadn't been around his brothers in years and yet his style was still very much the same.

Marco smirked before launching at the boy, using haki to quickly pin him to the ground. The boy was strong, but he still didn't match up to the phoenix in experience. The boy didn't struggle against him, only smirked up at the first division commander.

"You fight like him."

Sabo nodded as he was released. "We trained together. Ace and I were pretty even in our fights."

"I can see that."

Sabo watched Marco. "So?"

"If anything you're just as reckless." Marco laughed before nodding to Izo.

Izo moved forward and grabbed Sabo's face. "That scar needs to be hidden. Also Ace does have a darker complexion then you, not by much though. We'll also need to give you some freckles."

"What about clothing?" Robin questioned.

Izo glanced at her. "I brought some of Ace's clothes that we still had, I also grabbed his knife and hat as requested. Nothing is to happen to them got it?"

"We'll make sure nothing happens." Sabo promised with a nod from Luffy.

Izo nodded. "Show me where I can work on him then. I have a lot to do before we arrive."

Robin smiled. "Follow me."

Sabo allowed himself to be led back inside the ship, and towards the girls' rooms once again. He wasn't looking forward to this guy putting makeup on his face, but it was needed. Luffy seemed reluctant to see him go, but the younger raven had seemed to be understanding. He knew Luffy had to talk with the Whitebeards about something concerning Ace's passing, he felt bad that his brother was facing this sooner then he thought he would.

**~End ch. 2~**

**Yay Marco, Izo, and Vista arrive. I didn't want all of the Whitebeards to arrive, I figured if anything someone is protecting the island where Whitebeard and Ace's graves are so no one defiles it, like Blackbeard or someone just as disrespecting. I'm not sure if Marco is still acting as First-division commander or not, or if he is officially the new captain, seeing as he was first-mate, so I kept calling him a commander. **

**Next chapter is Izo working on Sabo! Then the real fun starts when they reach the island!**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!**

**~Make-up~**

Sabo's hand was slapped as he tried to scratch at the skin around his eye. Izo gave him an annoyed look at the revolutionaries repeated attempts of alleviating his irritation caused by the makeup. Sabo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the man had already threatened a dump in the sea if the boy showed him any disrespect.

The cross-dresser had started by covering up his burn scar, and he was allowed to see his face with it covered up. Sabo had to admit it had been forever since he saw his face unmarred by the burned skin. It seemed so foreign to him, seeing nothing visible of the scar, it seemed like he was an entirely new person and it scared him.

He felt the man poking his face to get the impression of freckles to litter his cheeks. He really hated Ace for having so many damn freckles, this poking was getting annoying. Robin was in the room helping the man out, Sabo could smell the paint she was mixing up. It was supposed to be pretty permanent and not chip to easily if they mixed it right. Sabo hated this prank so much, all the make-up and then the future gunk that was going to be marking his back.

He smiled though as Izo continued his work, Ace would laugh at this and be having a grand time watching his brother being tortured. That is until Luffy would force Ace to join Sabo as well, and Ace would eventually fold.

The ship was sailing towards the island where the chosen marine base was at, the only thing that was worrying was the rumors that Garp had been seen in the area. Luckily for them there was no word of Akainu being anywhere nearby, though there was a lot of stuff going on back at Dressrosa, he'd probably be tied up there for a while.

"I think the make-up is good, look in the mirror." Izo stood back and nodded at the mirror.

Sabo stood and turned to the mirror gazing at his face, still not believing that was him when he didn't see the scar. It was even weirder seeing his face peppered with freckles matching his hair color. He was really beginning to see the resemblance between Ace and himself, there couldn't be any way that three people not relate by blood could look so alike.

Sabo wondered sometimes if they were all distantly related somehow in the bloodlines. The idea seemed absurd though, but so did their entire lives. Izo watched Sabo in the mirror, and the revolutionary met his eyes in the mirror. The division commander nodded his hair in acceptance before waving the boy away from the mirror.

Robin was seated on the ground, towels covering the floor. A pillow was placed on one end and Sabo sighed as Robin motioned for him to lay down. Izo knelt behind them, looking at the mixture Robin had been instructed to make. He deemed it suitable and looked at the young man.

"This will be like a temporary tattoo. It will take a while to come off."

Sabo nodded. "Alright."

"You'll need to not move, and until it properly dries you'll be on your stomach."

Robin chuckled. "I suggest taking a nap."

Sabo nodded. "Will do, if I can."

Sabo closed his eyes after he got into position, hearing Izo shuffle above him. He nearly jolted when the cold substance was brushed onto his hot skin. He had never realized before how hot his body truly could get now, anything cold shocked him if it caught him by surprise. He relaxed after a few more repeated movements by Izo, finally growing accustomed to the substance.

He began drifting off as his body relaxed more and more, finding the sensation to be quiet calming as he fell into a sleep. He smiled, enjoying a nice dream, it involved him meeting up with Ace and Luffy in the Grandline. It was a dream that would never come true now, but it was nice to dream about it, it was one he had often. Still it felt more real now that he had a piece of Ace to hold onto till his final breath.

After hours he felt his shoulder being shaken gently and he opened his eyes groggily, looking over at Robin who watched him carefully. Sabo pushed himself up carefully, feeling the substance pulling at his muscles as he moved them slightly. He resisted the urge to touch it as he fully stood up, yawning. He brought his hand up to scratch his arm, finding it to be very itchy, but was slapped by Izo as the man walked past.

"You'll mess it up."

Sabo blinked at the man's words and looked at his left arm, shocked to see ASCE written on it, he felt his heart freeze as he saw the tribute to him in the tattoo. He squared his shoulders as he followed the two natural ravens out of the room. He hadn't realized how much his death had to have affected Ace or Luffy, the older brother had made a tribute to him, and the middle brother didn't even bother fighting to let him know he was alive.

"Ace wouldn't hold it against you."

Sabo looked at the gunman in confusion. "What?"

"He may have been upset, but he would have been overjoyed to find you were alive."

Sabo smiled sadly. "I know."

Izo paused before they went out on deck. "That brother of yours."

Sabo blinked, confused for a moment. "Luffy?"

Izo nodded. "Is he doing okay?"

"I don't know." Sabo sighed, glancing at Robin.

Robin looked down with a frown. "He hasn't spoken of Marineford, said he had things to tell us but it wasn't the time when we reunited."

"Anything else?" Izo questioned the archeologist.

Robin nodded. "He still has nightmares. Sanji and Zoro, the only other two with observation haki before Usopp unlocked it, would wake up to Luffy leaving the room crying. Normally the captain hides where we can't find him, so he doesn't worry us."

"I haven't seen any of that." Sabo mused.

Robin smiled at the chief. "I think you're presence began healing that broken part of himself."

Sabo could only nod, not being able to continue the conversation as they walked out onto the deck. Nami turned to them with a smile on her face, as she walked over to meet them at the entrance to the galley. The two men of the group nodded their heads in greeting as Robin smiled at the young woman.

"We'll arrive at the island in the morning."

Robin smiled. "Good, we'll make sure Sabo's ready to go into town in the morning then."

Izo turned to Sabo. "I'll touch up the make-up early in the morning and we'll get you outfitted also."

Sabo nodded. "Alright."

"For tonight just rest up, tomorrow we'll go over the plan before we dock," Nami assured as they walked into the galley for dinner.

Sabo nodded in acceptance, joining the mismatched group at the table. Marco was sitting next to Luffy, Vista next to Zoro, and Izo went to sit with Robin. Sabo sat on Luffy's other side, feeling the raven relax a bit as he took a seat next to him. He could feel the tenseness coming from the two next to him, and felt bad for leaving Luffy on his own with Marco. He'd have to ask his brother about it later, when they got a chance alone.

Till that time he focused on the task ahead, and enjoying time with his growing family. Tomorrow was going to be a day that tested a lot of their patience and skills to their limits as they tried to pull off the prank with no casualties.

**~End ch. 3~**

**God I hate class and presentations, I've been wanting to work on this all day! **

**Till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**~The Marine Base~**

Sabo walked through town, following Marco's lead as the Whitebeard Pirates made their way through the city. People had cleared out of their way as soon as they saw the first division commander, and when they had spotted Sabo, disguised completely as Ace, they had run back into their houses in fear.

The pirates kept pulling him into conversations, and Sabo was glad for the practice they had the night before of calling him Ace repeatedly. So far he was trying not to laugh at the terrified looks on people's face, what he would give if he could read their minds. He saw the marine base looming off in the distance, and he couldn't wait to cause some havoc there.

"Ace!" The Whitebeards paused as a shout came from behind them.

Sabo turned in time to see his brother running up to him. "Lu?"

Luffy smiled. "I can't believe you're here!"

Sabo blinked before remembering the plan the crews had discussed the night before after dinner.

_Nami stood before them all, smiling at them as she laid out a map of the town. She had circled where they were docking and where the marine based was in the town. If they were lucky no one would see them arrive or truly bother them._

_"So after discussing the various plans with Marco, I think we have one." Nami began._

_Marco stood and joined her. "When we arrive in town Vista, Izo, Sabo and myself will be going into town."_

_"There you will all act like a crew, Sabo will be called Ace the entire time, and it'll be like the war never happened," Nami added. _

_Marco nodded. "We'll have to start calling you Ace tonight Sabo."_

_Sabo looked at him confused. "Why?"_

_Izo turned to the former blonde. "You need to get used to answering to Ace so people can truly believe it's him." _

_Sabo nodded as he understood. "I get it."_

_"After a while Luffy will find you guys along with a couple of us. He will also act like you are Ace." Nami looked at her captain with a stern look. "Got it?"_

_"Yeah!" _

_Robin held a hand up gaining their attention. "Who all should be going into town?"_

_Nami looked over the crew. "Luffy, Robin, Usopp, and myself."_

_"Why me?" Usopp asked._

_"We may need your sharpshooting skills later on if we get into a fight with the marines. Also you're not as intimidating as some people on our crew." Nami looked over at Zoro as she said that._

_"Hey." Usopp and Zoro complained feeling annoyed for different reasons. _

_Robin laughed. "Well we should all get some rest then."_

_The others nodded before the group parted, the members going off to do various tasks to unwind before bed. Brook made his way to the lookout, planning to take first watch that night. Luffy pulled Sabo and the Whitebeard pirates to the men's quarters, intent on getting them settled in. Luffy then ran back out, intent on finding Usopp or Chopper to play with, but Sabo knew it was to avoid the Whitebeards for a little bit. _

Sabo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Marco call out to him. He blinked as he turned to the Phoenix, finding the man staring at him in worry. Sabo smiled sheepishly before laughing it off with a yawn, blaming his narcolepsy. Marco only chuckled as he watched the revolutionary fall back into the act easily.

Marco turned back and began leading the group towards the marine base, intent on starting to cause trouble before the marines came after them. It was strange that none had come to the docks when they had first pulled into the town. It didn't matter though, they'd be facing them soon enough, hopefully it wasn't anyone of serious consequence.

As they arrived at the marine base they easily overpowered the guards at the gates, simply knocking them out as agreed by all the members of the group. Luffy had of course dashed ahead, flinging himself into the compound along with an unwilling Usopp. This caused Sabo to chase after as he saw the marines surrounding the group.

The battle that began was a fun and glorious one, a relaxing moment for the Whitebeard Pirates, and a far simpler battle then the ones the straw-hats had faced over the last few months. Marco though kept an eye out for any stronger marines, several were calling out the Portgas D. Ace was attacking the marines, hoping to get their leaders out onto the field.

"Ace! Luffy!" A loud voice boomed from above the group.

Sabo and Luffy froze at that voice and turned their attention to their grandfather standing far above them. Luffy and Sabo took shaky steps away from the building just as the man leaped down, almost falling on top of them.

"What do you brats think you're doing?" He asked, Marco had to admit he was surprised the man didn't question Ace being alive.

"Having fun." Sabo laughed, giving the old man an Ace-like smirk.

Garp glared at them. "This is how you repay me?"

"Repay you?" Sabo let out in a disbelieving laugh.

Garp just stared at them and it dawned on Sabo that he was helping them out. Sabo almost laughed, wondering how many people would truly believe this story. It contradicted the one about the revolutionary getting the flame flame fruit. Then again the papers had been posting a lot of false stories who is to say which is real?

Garp smirked. "Time to teach my stupid grandsons some lessons."

Sabo paled and he felt Luffy shake next to him. "Run Lu!"

The two brothers took off running from the marine base, leaving their crews to clean up the mess. They'd meet them back at the boat later on, if they lived through Garp's punishment. Sabo was surprised they had made it out of the town and a fair ways into the forest before he felt the armament covered fist throw him through the trees. He heard Luffy cry out before his brother came crashing past him.

He had to admit though he hated the training sessions with Garp he had missed being able to interact with the man that had easily taken him in as family. As he and Luffy stood weakly before their grandfather the man stared down at them with as serious expression. Sabo couldn't figure out what he was expecting the marine to do, but what did happen was surprising.

The man pulled Sabo into a near-bone crushing hug. Sabo struggled to breath and was gasping for air once the man released him in order to give Luffy the same hug. Then he gave both of them a fist of love before laughing, causing the youngest two to join in.

"It's good to see you alive."

"Gramps-" Sabo began, not believing the man to be foolish enough to believe the joke.

"I know it's you Sabo."

Sabo nodded with a smile. "How?"

"The papers, also Dragon told me everything me I last spoke to him."

"I see. Are you mad?" Luffy stood quietly off to the side, letting his brother and grandfather have their reunion.

"Not at all. Dragon saved your life, and if being part of the revolution is what you wanted who am I to stop you?"

"Not that." Sabo laughed at the man's answer.

"This prank?"

Sabo nodded. "I know it's not the best-"

"Ace would have loved it," Garp interrupted.

Sabo looked at the man. "You think?"

Garp laughed. "You two should know better than me. All three of you were always on the same wavelength, why should that change after twelve years?"

Sabo laughed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Return to the base, say you escaped." Garp stated as if it was the only option.

"You're just going to let us go?"

"Of course, besides tomorrow's papers are going to be hilarious."

Sabo laughed in agreement. "He couldn't wait."

"Besides if you stay here any longer you two will meet Akainu." Garp frowned as he looked back to town.

"Akainu?" Sabo shook as anger began to make his temperature rise, feeling the flames beginning to lick his skin.

"Don't fight him, just leave now. Ace wouldn't want you two to waste your lives doing something stupid." Garp reprimanded.

Sabo nodded. "Later then."

Sabo quickly grabbed his brother and ran back to the town, careful of the marines. Garp was right, the reactions they got today weren't the funniest. The paper the next day would be the ending point of their prank. He wished he could only see everyone's reactions to the articles that would be in it.

Luffy laughed before launching himself and Sabo towards the boat so they could depart faster. Sabo was glad the prank was over, now he could return to being himself. He was happy to see his family had grown though. The Whitebeard pirates were with them still, but would be leaving once they reached the next island. Till then they could all enjoy the results of a carefully planned prank when they got the papers.

**~End ch. 4~**

**I wanted to write more or do more with the marines, but it would have gotten way overboard if I had used Sengoku like I planned. So next chapter is various people's reactions, Shichibukai, Yonko, several allies, so much fun!**

**Sorry this is later than the rest, I have evening classes and then yesterday I had a dental surgery. So today I finally roused myself out of being sleepy enough to write this. I'll try and get the last chapter posted later today as well. **

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~News Heard Around the World~**

"Captain!" Yasopp Shouted as he walked up the forest trail, newspaper in hand.

Shanks groaned as he held his head and looked at the sharpshooter. "What?"

"There's a story you got to see in this." Yasopp tossed the paper in front of his hung-over captain.

Shanks tiredly grabbed the paper squinting at it tiredly as he tried to find the article Yasopp was talking about. It didn't take long to find it because he felt his heart stop as he stared at a picture of Portgas D. Ace on the front page. He shook his head as he pushed the hang-over aside as best as he could and read the article seriously.

He laughed loudly, hearing groans from others in his crew as he stood, ignoring his own pounding headache. Benn looked at his captain, wondering what got the man so excited, glancing at Yasopp and seeing his shit-eating grin it had to be good. Lucky Roo had also turned his attention to his captain as several crew members turned as well.

"Those little brats." Shanks laughed again, rereading the paper.

"Anchor?" Benn questioned.

Shanks nodded tossing him the paper. "Him and that revolutionary brother of his."

Benn read the paper and cracked a smile. "I knew Luffy loved pranks." Ben sent a glare at Shanks who sent him an attempt at a innocent smile if he wasn't laughing so much. "But this is crazy."

"What'd Anchor do?" Many of the crew asked.

"His crew and the Whitebeards dressed that secret brother of his up as Ace and went and attacked a Marine base." Yasopp laughed happily.

"That's crazy!" Many shouted.

"It probably could have ended worse, but those brats are lucky Garp was there," Benn mused.

Shanks laughed. "Who would have thought Anchor could come up with something like this."

"It's a nice surprise," Benn agreed, handing the paper to the next crewmate.

"What do you think magma for brains thinks of this?" Yasopp asked.

"He's probably ready to erupt in anger." Shanks laughed, Benn only shook his head at the two children.

It wasn't long till they busted out more drinks to celebrate the amazing prank their little Anchor had played on the world. Benn drank as little as possible so he could make sure no one made fools of themselves or that they were attacked.

_~Windmill Village~_

"Those boys." Makino looked up as she heard Woopslap grumble upon entering the bar.

She smiled at the old man as he made his way to the bar, her eyes slipping to the posters hanging on the wall proudly. Luffy and his crew's posters hung proudly, Ace's old posters hung near theirs, a few of the Whitebeards' with his. She had recently added the new wanted poster of Sabo when she had received it and it now rested on the wall as well. Shanks' wanted poster and his crews also decorated the wall. When Garp had first seen them he was not happy, but one morning she had woken to find Dragon's wanted poster hanging proudly near Luffy's.

"What did they do now?" She looked at the mayor as he sat down.

"They pulled a prank on some marine base."

She laughed. "Boys will be boys."

"They dressed Sabo up as Ace."

The glass she was cleaning fell to the ground shattering as it hit. She snapped her head to Woopslap, her eyes dropping to the paper he had place on the counter. She shakily stepped around the broken shards to grasp the paper. She stared at the front page, tears pricking as she read the story.

She had to admit it was their greatest prank, and she had a feeling she knew why they went through with it. Those three had always loved pranks, they hadn't been able to do anything with all three since they thought Sabo passed away. This was probably their last prank, and it was a nice way to honor Ace. Still it worried her that they had done something so reckless, yet she should have known better.

"Those boys." She sighed as she bent down to clean the glass up.

"How could those idiots be so reckless."

Makino laughed. "Boys will be boys. We should be glad it was only Garp there."

"He probably gave those boys a good lecture."

Makino nodded. "It's good to hear that they're doing well though."

Woopslap nodded. "That it is. It's nice to hear that Sabo is alive and well."

Makino nodded. "It is. Think Dadan's heard?"

"Probably."

Makino smiled as she turned around and began making the mayor something to eat, the paper tucked under the counter. The article was going to be joining her growing collection of newspaper articles.

_~Dadan~_

The bandit leader moved through the lush forest at a hurried pace, intent on reaching his destination as soon as possible. The paper clutched tightly in her fist as she moved between the large trees. She smiled as she found the spot she was looking for, a large tree containing a tree house in it.

The large woman moved towards the base of the tree and stared up at it, eyes shining with tears that she wouldn't admit existed. She held up the newspaper to the tree and smiled as she began to shout.

"Do you see this Ace? You're brother's played their newest prank, a dedication to you!"

She stood there for a while, before lowering her arm, pretty happy for delivering the news to Ace. She sat down, as she felt tears fall from her eyes, it was always good to hear her boys were doing fine. She had been here a lot with the news of Luffy's return, Sabo being alive, and now this prank. She wondered what Ace thought of all of this and if he was truly watching them.

_~Jimbei~_

Jimbei smiled at the newspaper as he reread the article, the merfolk and fishmen had all been talking about the straw-hat's latest adventure. Jimbei smiled sadly, he wondered what was going through Luffy's mind throughout the entire prank. He hoped the boy was doing well, then again he had to be if he had found his other brother alive and well.

"What do you think of those two's pranks Ace?" Jimbei mused to himself, missing the company of the raven-haired division commander.

Jimbei looked at the paper again, it was good to see that the straw-hats were still doing well. He had been worried about them since they left, but there had been no word of a Yonko being challenged. He couldn't wait to join the crew and see them again, especially to hear how this plan was made with his own ears.

_~Aokiji~_

The ex-marine stared at the paper, a smirk on his face as he laughed at what he was reading. Akainu was probably having a field day right now with this prank. Aokiji leaned back against the iceberg that he had made so he could rest for a bit. The straw-hats were pulling some pretty daring stuff, though this little plan probably came from Nico Robin.

"They never cease to amaze me." Aokiji muttered as he stared up at the sky in boredom.

_~Dragon~_

Dragon stared at the newspaper with an unreadable expression on his face, those around him watched their leader a bit worried about what would happen. It had been silent since the paper arrived and the base read of their Chief-of-staff's recent exploits with the boss' son.

"Get Koala on the phone, now." Dragon looked at the nearest person to him.

The soldier immediately began looking for a transponder snail and dialing the number for Koala's personal snail. Another set up the white snail so that no one could intercept the call or listen in. They waited for her to pick up, and Dragon stared at the phone closely, still not giving anything away. They heard the familiar clack of the snail being answered and someone shouting at something to quiet down.

"Boss?" Koala's nervous voice came over the snail.

"You and Sabo are to report back to base immediately."

Dragon almost smiled as he heard a whine come from his son as Sabo grabbed the snail to speak with him. "Why?"

"I allowed you to travel with Luffy because you had nothing else to do and I thought you wouldn't find any trouble. If you have enough time to be messing around then I guess I can find some better work for you to do."

He let a small smile come to his face as he heard Luffy complain again as Koala grabbed the snail from Sabo. "We'll try and get back there soon. We need to get off this ship still."

Dragon sighed. "Seeing as you have no other vessel on hand. You may continue traveling with the straw-hats but as soon as you reach the new island you are to get off of their ship."

He smiled again as he heard excited cheers from Luffy in the background before Sabo and Koala both answered. "Understood Boss."

He set the snail back down as he hung up and the snails were cleared away from the area. Those in the room had small smiles on their faces from the call, and Dragon only gave them a look to scatter from the room. As he sat at his desk he stared at the article, a small smile on his face, he was proud of his sons for causing the marines trouble, but he didn't approve of them endangering themselves. Still boys will be boys, he knows he gave his father a run for his money as a child, his sons were no different.

_~Blackbeard~_

Blackbeard let out a loud laugh as he read the paper, the others in his crew laughing with him. The man was pissed before when they hadn't obtained the flame flame fruit, but their captain seemed to enjoy the new force opposing them. The man had been quiet interested in the story when it arrived.

"That boy is like Ace," He mused.

Burgess looked at his captain. "He is Ace's brother."

"Those boys just can't stay out of trouble can they?" Blackbeard mused.

Burgess. "What's the plan captain?"

"I would like to see their reactions if they lost something dear to them as well."

"Their?"

Blackbeard smirked. "Either this new brother's reaction to straw-hat's death or straw-hat's reaction to being unable to save another brother."

"That's evil captain." Burgess laughed.

Blackbeard smiled. "It's fun."

The Blackbeard pirates began laughing as they discussed future plans for their returning adversaries. Blackbeard couldn't wait to meet Straw-hat again after all of this time, he was surprised the boy had returned looking no worse for wear. That boy and his crew still held a lot of cards up their sleeves apparently.

_~Akainu~_

The fleet admiral glared at the paper in his hands as he re-read the article. He had just missed the straw-hats by a few days at Dressrosa, now they were causing havoc elsewhere in the world. He had been left alone after the paper had been delivered, his glare set on the revolutionary dressed up at Gol D. Ace.

"So this is the path you have chosen?" He whispered quietly to the empty room.

The paper caught on fire as he turned his fingers into magma for a second, and he watched it slowly burn. His eyes staying on the picture as it began to disintegrate, leaving no evidence in his presence that it had existed.

"I should have killed that brat when I had the chance. Now he's joined forces with the Revolutionary army." Akainu glared as he stared down at the ashes.

He would show those brats the errors of their way and eradicate their entire group before they could cause any more trouble for the world. They had already thrown the entire kingdom of Dressrosa into turmoil because of their actions, not they decided to cause trouble on an island for no reason other than to piss the marines off.

"You will pay Monkey D. Luffy."

_~On the Thousand Sunny~_

A ghostly figure watched the group from his spot on the railing, smiling as he saw his crew interact with his brother's. His eyes stayed on his little brother's proud of them for their brilliant prank, and worried about the coming storm that would hit them. It was good to see Sabo alive and well and watching over Luffy for them both.

The tall figure jumped off the railing and moved to his now blonde brother, the dye having been washed out. The blonde didn't notice his approach, not like he would have anyways, nobody seemed to notice him. He placed a hand on his brother's blonde locks, knowing to not too much force or he'd pass through.

"Take care of him." The ghost whispered.

He looked over at their little brother and paused as he stared at the young raven. The boy's eyes were turned in his direction, as if he had heard him or could see him. Ace felt his heart constrict at the thought, there was no way Luffy could see or hear him, he had been dead for two years.

"Ace," Luffy whispered, grabbing Sabo's attention.

"Lu?"

The pirate captain looked at his brother. "I thought I heard Ace."

Sabo laughed. "Maybe you did Lu. The dead truly never leave us, he's probably watching over us as we speak."

Luffy gave him a confused look. "Really? How?"

"I don't know how but it's Ace, he'd be too worried to leave you on your own."

Luffy laughed. "I guess."

Before the blonde could say anymore the boy had run off to find someone else to play with leaving the blonde with the ghost of his brother. Sabo smiled as he stared up at the sails above him, happy to feel the wind on his face.

"Watch over us, Ace."

Ace smiled at his brother. "Always."

**~End ch. 5~**

**It was a lot of fun writing this chapter! I got experience writing Shanks and a few others who I had never written for. I hope I did well. I was originally going to do Sengoku, but that last part at the end came to mind and took over.**

**I am planning a little side story to this that involves Luffy and Marco while they're on the ship. I am also planning another one involving Sanji's reaction to the boys entering the girls' bedroom. **

**Reviewer's corner: **

**Dumti - I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**JustHopeForHope - It was fun writing the reactions. **

**crimson11116: I showed Akainu's reactions because he is the main marine to worry about, and Aokiji got an appearance!**

**Animegirl1279: Robin is a mastermind, I had a lot of fun writing this as her plot. Sabo is probably surprised about a lot of things he missed in twelve years. **

**Dark D. Phoenix: Thanks for the review!**

**LittlemissTraffy: Sanji probably isn't mad, I may write a story about his reaction now that you mention it. For Sanji it's one of those things, Robin allowed them in, and also Sabo is Luffy's older brother, I don't think he'd get mad at him for it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
